Touch
by cerulean-nightmare
Summary: The residents of the Phantomhive mansion decided to play 1 Hour in Heaven XD CielxSebastian yaoi Rated 'M' for a reason! Everything belongs to me!


**A/N: **RIGHT! This is REALLY **not** something for people who are **younger than 16**!! So, if you are younger than 16, please **TURN BACK NOW** because reading this **CAN scar you** if you're **not accustomed to yaoi **(boy love)! **M for sexual content**! Oh, and this is my first yaoi lemon fic so...you've been warned i guess =P

-+-

"Young Master, but you HAVE to play!"

Finny whined and Meirin nodded, looking rather excited.

"Everyone's waiting, Young Master"

Sebastian smirked and gave the scowling boy one of his oh-so-sexy smirks, making Ciel's scowl deepen.

"Please?"

Meirin pleaded and Ciel sighed heavily, finally giving in to their pleading looks. He thrust his hand angrily into the hat, somehow finding that it was easier for him to believe that the black hat was the cause of all trouble and not the mysteriously grinning butler.

"A white glove"

He finally announced, holding up the white glove and the butler smirked, getting up.

"Are you ready, Young Master?"

Ciel sighed and nodded, getting up.

"After you"

Sebastian bowed slightly, keeping the door into the dark, spacious room open for Ciel to enter. And the boy did, very cautiously. Then, the door slammed shut and the two dark figures, one tall one slightly smaller, were consumed by the hungry darkness.

"Well, let us begin, Young master Ciel"

Even in the pitch black darkness, Ciel could still make out that sly smirk on the demon's face and somehow, he found himself backing away from the dangerous man until his back hit the cold, stone wall. The winter chill absorbed by the bricks made him shiver slightly as he watched the demon advance, as if he was the prey and Sebastian was a sly, dangerous predator.

In that instant, Sebastian appeared right in front of him, his grinning face inches from Ciel's and pinned the stunned boy's arms up to the wall.

"Are you, perhaps, afraid of me, master Ciel?"

He whispered huskily, emphasizing Ciel's name. The teen shivered again, but this time it had nothing to do with the coldness of the wall. This time, the one at fault was Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian, what are you doing?!"

He hissed, trying to sound powerful, but the little stutter gave him away. Upon hearing it, Sebastian chuckled and let his tongue slowly trail up the boy's neck, his eyes watching intensely as Ciel's face went from white to pink, and, from pink to red.

"I'm only fulfilling your desires, my master"

Slowly, his hand slid down Ciel's still clothed chest, stopping when it found an entrance beneath those silky materials.

Ciel's eyes widened as the chill that Sebastian's hand brought to his warm body slowly spread out, as if torturing the boy as new, delicious sensations spread around his body when Sebastian's hungry lips collided with his own.

"Mffnn..."

The boy moaned into the kiss, parting his lips to let Sebastian's tongue inside. Sebastian smirked and his tongue began exploring Ciel's mouth and Ciel's arms were instantly around the butler's neck, showing the demon that he was enjoying the kiss.

"Are you still scared?"

Sebastian asked, his voice husky and taunting as their lips parted, leaving Ciel breathless. All the boy could manage was to shake his head as 'no' as he tried to regain his breath.

"Heh...good..."

The demon trailed off and slowly took Ciel's white shirt off, revealing the boy's milky white, slender upper body.

"...beautiful..."

He whispered and Ciel moaned out as the butler's gentle lips began to plant soft butterfly kisses on his chest. Sebastian's lips were unnaturally warm and Ciel's fingers intervened with a few locks of the demon's dark brown, almost black hair in pleasure because his skin was so sensitive.

"...ahhh...Seba...stian...!"

The boy moaned and Sebastian's attentive hands made their way towards Ciel's growing manhood.

"Hmmm? Already this wet?"

Sebastian chuckled and started to massage the boy's shamelessly dripping shaft. Ciel threw his head back slightly, crying out in pleasure, his eye closed. Sebastian's tongue licked the boy's already erect pink nipples and felt the boy's body shudder as the new wave of raw pleasure hit him.

"Aren't we quite a shameless master?"

With another chuckle, Sebastian's hand deserted Ciel's erect manhood and with the speed of an attacking cobra, the demon disregarded Ciel's pants and underwear. Then, he looked over the arched body of the panting, flushed boy before him and, overcome by a sudden, raw desire, Sebastian turned Ciel over so the boy's chest was right against the cold wall, making the boy shudder a little.

"Sebasti...an...what a...re you do...ing?"

Ciel whispered, his voice filled with silent crave for the man and Sebastian sighed theatrically, slowly getting rid of his own clothes:

"Patience, young master, patience"

After a few seconds of waiting, Ciel arched his back again when he felt something slide inside of him slowly.

"Wha...Ahh!"

His question was replaced by a sudden cry of pain as Sebastian started thrusting his fingers in and out of the boy.

"Ah-!"

But the two fingers on Sebastian's other hand prevented Ciel from crying out again.

"Mhhmm!"

Ciel moaned and started sucking Sebastian's fingers, greatly arousing the demon. Sebastian groaned and pulled his fingers out of Ciel, licking the juices off them.

"Delicious"

He whispered and then, without a warning, he thrust himself into the boy who, despite the fingers in his mouth, was able to cry out in pain and pleasure and his hands travelled down to massage his dripping manhood.

"Fas...ter...an...order...!"

Ciel moaned and Sebastian chuckled, taking the boy's hands off him:

"Let me do that, master"

Sebastian started stroking Ciel's erection, his lips kissing the boy's fragile neck.

"Mmmhhn..."

The boy moaned and started buckling hips with the butler, wanting to feel Sebastian even more. Sebastian grinned and suddenly pulled himself out.

"Se...ba...stian...?"

Ciel panted, feeling a bit lost. However, instead of answering, Sebastian took the boy in his arms and placed him on the soft carpet. Then, he removed Ciel's eye patch.

It was a great picture, really- Ciel lying on the carpet, naked apart from the knee-length black socks he always wore. His legs were wide apart, not ashamed to show the butler everything the boy had. His hair was messy and wet from sweat while his whole body was covered with small beads of warm sweat.

"How beautiful...all mine..."

The demon whispered and thrust himself inside Ciel once more, his lips colliding with the boy's to stop Ciel's cries of pleasure. This time, the kiss was rough and wet, filled with desire they both tried to hide from one another for so long.

Ciel wrapped his long, slender legs around Sebastian's hips and started grinding his hips with the butler once again, completely surrendering to the demon.

"...Ciel..."

Sebastian groaned and the said boy arched his back, the white liquid spilling out of his manhood. It landed everywhere- on Ciel's chest, stomach and the last, smallest bead managed to land on the boy's cheek. A second later, he felt the hot liquid leave Sebastian's body and the demon pulled himself out of the boy, looking down at him.

"Sebastian..."

Ciel whispered, panting heavily and finally opened his mesmerising eyes.

"Yes, young master?"

Sebastian enquired with a small smile and licked the cum off Ciel's body and face, earning another small moan from the boy.

"Don't...ever leave me...Sebastian"

Ciel murmured and wrapped his arms around the stunned demon's neck, pulling Sebastian close to him.

"...Understood"

Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around Ciel's slender waist, returning the hug.

_If this is a dream,_

_Then i would like to_

_Continue sleeping_

_So i could feel you_

_In my embrace._

_Your comforting warmth_

_Spreading inside of me_

_And if this is what they call sin,_

_Then this is the most_

_Delicious sin one could commit_

_Because i don't need the_

_Comforting words about Heaven_

_When I have you by my side..._

_Forever and always..._

-+-

**A/N**: well, unfortunately for all yaoi perverts that just finished reading this, this is it. Hope you all liked it =D

**Disclaimer**: only **own** the **creativity** and the **poem** in the end :P

**The Servants**? Well, they eavesdropped :P

**REVIEW** please because i want to know your opinions!!

_..x_


End file.
